fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Farslayer
Charlotte Farslayer (シャーロット ファースラヤー, Shārotto Fāsurayā) is the current Headmaster (校長, Kōchō) of the Hargeon Academy, the largest and only academy within Hargeon itself. She is famous mostly for her abnormal appearance that equates to a child, despite being well in her 50's, as well as being an exceptionally powerful Mage, the equivlant of the academy's Guild Master, making her arguably the most powerful Mage within the academy as a whole, despite her appearance. Charlotte is commonly known as Untouchable Charlotte (アンタッチャブルシャーロット, Antatchaburu Shārotto), being famous for winning battles without a single scratch on her person, thanks to her mastery over Teleportation Magic, among other magics and spells. Appearance Despite being over 50 years old, Charlotte has the body of a 15 year old girl, and while the mystery of of her youthful appearance remains unknown, it is believed to be magical in nature. She is rather short, at beast reaching Amon's chest, and possesses long blonde hair, passing her rear, and is tied into two large twin tails, as well as having bangs. She also has cyan eyes, with black pupils. As for her physical appearance, she has fair skin, and a slim figure. As for her attire, Charlotte is often seen possessing a bizarre taste in fashion, always wearing flashy and colorful clothes, making her stand out, even when at work. Her most common attire consists of a black and white, checkered-style pants and shirt, the shirt possessing a high collar, and is short around her midriff, exposing only a little bit, but enough to show her belly button. She also wears a small black top hat with a white ribbon, held on the side of her head using a red headband. On her ears, Charlotte wears square shaped, yellow earrings, and is typically seen with a red cape that can conceal her entire body, in addition to a small red necktie. Personality Charlotte is best described as a confident and strong willed woman, who openly speaks her mind, and is always sure of herself, believing she can do no wrong when she puts enough effort into her actions. As the principal, she also believes she has to set an exmaple and be a role model, hence why around her students she behaves at her best, never speaking down on anyone and being encouraging to her students. Charlotte shows great love and appreciation for any and all students, never picking and choosing who she prefers over the other. Even the Special Class, which is technically where the strongest students reside, isn't her favourite simply because of that fact. However, Charlotte is very calculative and manipulative at the same time, making sure to use her influential nature, and at times even her appearance, in order to better get a grip on people. She never does things recklessly, instead plans ahead as much as possible, whenever needed. This is best shown when she accepted Amon's application as a teacher, knowing full-well who he is despite the attempts at hiding his identity, but still saw potential in him as the Special Class' teacher, as such, she took precautions before his first day, getting Mitra Layton to watch over him, and even have monitors to keep an eye on his movement in case he were to try anything. As a whole, Charlotte classifies herself as a "busy woman", since she is in charge of the Hargeon Academy, and has to make sure it's always in top shape, with minimal amounts of error, and doesn't allow failure, wishing to keep a clean track record of success. This can become her top priority at times, consuming most if not all of her time, simply focusing on her job, even when it is technically not required. Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Enhanced Reflexes: Since Charlotte is on guard almost the entire time, she is capable of reacting to surprise attacks very well, though her defense mechanism is almost always simply snapping her fingers to teleport any threat away from her. If needed or possible, she would physically move out of the way. She is always high on alert, even when it is technically safe, resulting in lightning fast responses to surprises, sometimes with negative consequences. In conclusion, Charlotte's excellent reaction time serves as an important component to her survival in battle, since otherwise, she would fail miserably and die if she lowers her guard. Low Durability: As expected of Charlotte's outward look, she is very frail, a single hit from a foe being enough to injure her, and incapacitate her if struck in a vital area. This is mostly due to her extensive use of Teleportation Magic to keep herself out of harms way, making a bodily injury incredibly rare for her, thus she became arrogant, and allowed herself to become physically weaker, incapable of sustaining much damage before giving into her wounds as a result. It is for this reason that Charlotte is also constantly on her guard during battle, since one well-placed hit can cripple, or even kill her. Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: Charlotte has always been known to possess a phenomenal amount of magical power residing within her. Her power has only grown through the years, and has now risen to the levels expected of a Wizard Saint, powerful and even overwhelming. Though many believe it to be a waste on her, since her magic is primarily non-destructive in nature, and is mostly defense, save for her only real means of attack, Magic Ray. However, its large quantity is what matters most for Charlotte, since it allows her prolong usage of her magic, and thus allow her to fight for as long as neccesary, and since her magic is technically not very costly, requiring not that much to begin with, it does allow Charlotte to find for a very long time, estimated to be atleast hours, or maybe even days, if she can remain standing after so long. Teleportation Magic Teleportation Magic (瞬身の魔法, Shunshin no Mahō): *'Instant Shift' (瞬間交替, Shunkan Kōtai): Assorted Magic *'Defenser '(魔関 (ディフェンサー), Difensā lit. Magic Barrier): *'Magic Ray '(魔力光線 (マジック・レイ), Majikku Rei lit. Magical Power Beam): **'Solar System Stars' (太陽系星, Taiyōkei-boshi): Trivia Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Headmaster Category:Mage